1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of suction canisters, and more particularly, concerns a suction canister assembly used for withdrawing and collecting body fluids from a patient during surgical or respiratory procedures utilizing a one-piece disposable collection bag, and also concerns a disposable liquid collection container for a suction canister assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction canisters are employed in the hospital environment, and particularly during surgical or respiratory procedures, to drain body liquids from a patient. In general, suction canisters employ a collection system and a vacuum source, such as a pump, to facilitate this drainage procedure. The canister generally includes a flexible tubing connected to the vacuum source so that vacuum can be applied to the interior of the canister. Another flexible tube extends from the canister to the source of body liquids in the patient. Once the vacuum is applied, a negative pressure gradient is communicated through the interior of the suction canister so that the body liquids are drawn into the canister.
Many canisters today rely upon a flexible bag or liner which is insertable into the canister immediately prior to use during surgical or respiratory drainage procedures. Liquids from the patient are collected into the flexible bag which is then removed from the canister upon being filled, and then the bag and contents are discarded. The canister receptacle itself may be retained and reused. In employing the flexible bag technique for suction canisters, the manufacturers of these devices have generally provided the bag as a packaged unit with a cover for the suction canister. To use the flexible bag, the operator would attach the cover to the canister so that the bag depends into the interior of the canister. A snap-tight fit retains the cover, with bag sealed thereto, on the canister during use. When the drainage procedure has been completed, the operator removes the cover along with the attached bag and contents therein. Representative suction canisters having a removable cover and flexible bag or liner attached thereto are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,732; 4,111,204; 3,768,478; 3,719,197 and 3,680,560.
In order to simplify the suction drainage procedures utilizing suction canisters, it is desirable to eliminate the standard cover for suction canister assemblies. It is appreciated that placement of the cover on the canister, and its removal from the canister when the drainage procedure is completed, represent steps which take time and expense. Elimination of the canister cover also reduces the amount of material to be disposed of when the drainage procedure is completed. Manufacturing savings by eliminating the canister cover can be achieved as well. It is to these improvements in suction canister assemblies that the present invention is directed.